legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Look and Possible Move?
As many of you may be aware, Wiki has recently finished a major overhaul to the entire Wikia network, replacing the old 'Monaco' skin with their "New Look" ('Oasis). This change has been compulsory and has been rather unpopular with editors (to put it mildly). Many other Wikis have held discussions on the New Look and several are seeking 'forks' from the Wiki, effectively continuing on a different host. ( see WoW Wiki discussion and Halopedia discussion for more detailed discussions of pros and cons) What we need to establish is: #What do people think of the New Wiki Look? #Should we consider similar measures and move 'Legacy of Kain Wiki'? 'Comments from all Legacy of Kain Wiki editors encouraged and IP comments welcome. Please sign your posts with 'Signature' button or four ~'s ' Comments Personally I'm not a huge fan of the New Look, its taken quite a while to work out where everything is again and I feel the new look is very limiting in terms of navigation. I preferred having a lot more control over pages in 'Monaco' and I do agree with a lot of the negative sentiments about it on other sites. Having said that, I do like some of the new features and as I'm generally more concerned with page text, I could tolerate the New Look, I'd just prefer not to have to. As for moving the Wiki, I'm 'slightly in favour' to 'on the fence', frankly all of the Wikis I have seen that have already forked off show a vast improvement over their parent Wikis; I'm just a little concerned about costs and the impact of losing wiki support and wiki traffic connections. As I say a little undecided, but leaning towards the move.Baziel 03:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Despite all my grumbling, I must say you should not make a rash decision. We got our new wiki up and running last week, and the transfer was almost flawless: an article :While the New Look was more than enough to compel us to leave Wikia for good, we had plenty of resources to do it with. We're being hosted by a fellow fansite whose admin very kindly handled all the various technical drivel for me, and we could've asked several others to do the same for us. :Also, while we didn't lose any useful features, we found that it was practically impossible to get Monaco running again, but the Vector skin is extremely similar and can be customised to look exactly like a Monaco interface. All you lose are some sidebar elements. :With the LoKWiki the only real option would seem to be Nosgothic Realm (I couldn't ask Ardeth to host a "rival" wiki, especially one that so rudely duplicated her writing to begin with :P). I don't know if Tenaya has time, will or server space to handle a transfer. If she does, seize the opportunity, but otherwise you're looking at totally external, alien hosting - which is, I'm sorry to say, probably going to be more tedious than staying here. :I think it was very much worth it for us to get out of Wikia as soon as possible, but we could afford to be smug since we had a willing and able ally. So if you are so much as considering the move, I think the first step is to find a viable host. See what Nosgothic Realm think. --LoK-Aevum 11:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC)